phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowl-R-Ama Drama
|image= That'sGottaHurt.png |caption=Phineas and Ferb along with their friends sees the giant bowling bowl move out of control while Candace was still inside |season= 1 |production=121B |broadcast=33 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |ws=Chris Headrick Alex Almaguer |director=Dan Povenmire |us=July 12, 2008 |International= April, 2009 |pairedwith="Traffic Cam Caper" |adapt=''Freeze Frame'' | arc= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb try to set the world record for the world's largest bowling ball as well as the largest pinball table. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz dabbles in selling addictive hot chocolate. Episode Summary Candace is talking on the phone with Stacy telling her that Jeremy asked Candace to meet him by the Ferris wheel at the fair later that day. She’s super excited until she remembers she is afraid of heights. Their parents then leave for bowling at the Bowl-R-Rama which gives Phineas the idea to play with the old lawn bowling set. As Phineas and Ferb begin to discuss how they can make the game more fun, Baljeet comes by and asks them the “Whatcha doin’?” line, commenting on how he sounded like Isabella. Phineas says they’re going to build the world’s biggest and best bowling ball game. Baljeet informs them that according to “The Most Pointless Book of World Records” (In which there is the traditional “ta-dah” fanfare) the world's largest bowling ball is 4 feet in diameter, to which Phineas responds that he and Ferb could beat that in their sleep. Baljeet says that the officials from “The Most Pointless Book of World Records” are handing awards at 3:00 at the fair today, and if they build it in time, they could be in the next volume. By this time, the “ta-dah” fanfare has gone off 3 times, so Baljeet turns around and finds Buford playing the trumpet. He asks if that is really necessary, to which Buford responds that as long as it bothers Baljeet, then yes, it’s necessary. Baljeet then asks “Where is Perry” and Buford plays the fanfare again. Agent P entrance to his lair is via a glass pipe, however Carl is fixing a broken segment of the pipe, and Agent P falls to the ground. Carl picks him up and says "Sorry about that, Agent P!" as he throws him down the pipe. As soon as he starts fixing the pipe again, Herman the Hedgehog falls out of the same broken pipe. Major Monogram gives Agent P his assignment, telling him that Doofenshmirtz has been tracked to an old abandoned warehouse and purchased ten thousand packets of powdered chocolate, a hot dog vendor's cart, a medium sized parka, and a pair of red flannel long johns with a flap in the back. Agent P then leaves by grappling hook up through his ceiling. Phineas and Ferb are building their giant bowling ball in a classic montage. They are seen sleeping next to the now completed giant bowling ball, into which Baljeet admires at the giant size. Phineas wakes up and states to Ferb, “Told ya we could do it in our sleep!” Candace is still talking to Stacy on her phone, discussing what she’s going to wear when her room shakes from the sound of a bowling ball knocking down pins. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford are playing a huge game of backyard bowling when Candace comes down demanding to know what’s going on. When Phineas says it’s her turn, Candace initially refuses and is about to call Mom, but after thinking about taking the bowling ball to her (in which an ensuing daydream appears with Linda thanking Candace and telling her they should have believed her, with Lawrence giving her his credit card and giving her permission “To ruin us financially”, and with Jeremy proposing marriage to her), she agrees to take a turn in the ball. After a brief instruction by Phineas, Candace takes off in the ball, bowling a strike but also nearly running over Ferb an going out into the street on her way to the Bowl-R-Rama. Phineas declares that they should follow her, and after a quick run into their garages, everyone is back onto the street on either bikes, scooters, skateboards or rollerblades as they ride after Candace. Perry grappling hooks into Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage where he is frozen solid by Doofenshmirtz’s "giant-robotic-penguin-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingy". Doofenshmirtz explains that he will unleash his penguins at the fair so they freeze the entire city. Then he plans on selling all the citizens in Danville his organic, yet highly addictive Doof brand Hot Chocolate. He explains that the first two cups will be free, but the third will cost a million dollars, explaining that he only needs to sell 3 cups and then he’ll be a millionaire. He marches out with his giant penguins, saying “As they say in Mexico, 'Dos vindanyas!' ...Down there, that's two "vindanyas!" Back on the streets of Danville, Candace is barreling towards the Bowl-R-Rama with Phineas and his friends in close pursuit. Linda notices that Candace hasn’t made her usual call and is a little worried, to which Lawrence replies that they’re probably having a ball. A car than crashes into the bowling ball at the last second and sends Candace and the ball down a hill. As Candace tries to correct her path, the little track-ball used to steer pops out, and the ball falls into a hole in the road where they appear to be fixing the pipes to the water main. Ferb pulls out a map on Danville’s underground, and the gang head over to downtown where Candace is likely to be. Candace rolls down the pipe where she’s stops on the tracks on the subway and then hit by an incoming subway train. After barely missing three more subway trains, the gang sees her rolling down the subway line and head down to 7th Street to continue following her and see what she does. Back at Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage, Perry is still frozen but eyes a glass of hot chocolate on a nearby table. By moving his toes he shakes the ice enough to knock the glass of hot chocolate off and the liquid runs underneath him, allowing his to crack the ice and grappling hook himself out of the building. Candace flies out of the subway and starts hitting objects that make a classic pinball sound. Phineas decides that they’re going to break the record for the worlds’ largest Pinball machine, so the group keeps her in play while the song Pin-bowlin' ''plays. Eventually the ball makes it way towards the fair, where Shady Joe has a knock down the pins game going on. The pins are actually screwed to the platform, so Isabella comes over and tells Shady Joe she wants to play a game. She waits for the giant bowling ball to hit the entire stand, destroying every pin and ruining the shack, to which Isabella gets anything she wants from the top shelf. The official from “The Most Pointless Book of World Records” is giving the awards for today, including world’s hairiest pig, stinkiest cheese, and fattest gerbil. Phineas and Ferb then come on stage and tell that they’ve broken the record for the world’s largest bowling ball and pinball game. They win both, and for setting two records in one day they break another world record. Doofenshmirtz is marching with his cart and penguins to the fair to begin freezing the entire city. Agent P is swooping through the city “spider man” style with his grappling hook when he stops at a corner. He grabs a water tower pipeline via his grappling hook and pulls it to the ground. The resulting “L” shape makes it possible for Candace to roll into the pipe and turn so that she is heading straight for the fair. Doofenshmirtz and his penguins are coincidentally in a bowling ball pin form, and Candace rolls right into them, destroying the penguins and the ball while sending both Doofenshmirtz and Candace into the air. Candace lands at the top of the Ferris wheel with Jeremy, who comforts her on her fear of heights. Phineas thanks Candace for all her help in breaking those records and asks Perry if he has anything he’d like to add, to which he responds with his iconic growling noise. Transcript Songs *Pin-bowlin''' End Credits Shady Joe introduces people to the Amazing Penguin Man, which is Doofenshmirtz with a broken Giant Robotic Penguin Icy Freeze Your Socks Off Breath-inator thingy's head stuck on his head. Doofenshmirtz says "I used to have goals." Over the end logos, he continues: "They were evil goals, but they were goals." Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry uses a tube to slide into his lair, but falls out because Carl was in the middle of fixing the tube. Carl puts Perry into the other side of the tube, saying "Sorry, Agent P!" and returns to fixing the pipe. Harry the Hedgehog then falls out of same tube. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Baljeet says that the world's largest bowling ball has a diameter of 4 feet, which means that the volume is \frac{32\pi}{3} feet cubed, and the surface area is 16\pi feet squared. *'Roger Ebert's Little Movie Glossary': Candace hits a Fruit Cart, as referenced in Ebert's Glossary. *"До Свидания (Da svidanya)" is actually a Russian phrase, which means good-bye, not Spanish as Doofenshmirtz said. This may be because of the first three letters, "Dos", mean "two" in Spanish. "Vindanya" is unlikely a word. * The map of Underground Danville bears a resemblence to a pinball machine. Production Information * This episode is titled "Kingpin Candace" in Australia, according to the listings provided at YourTV.com.au. Errors * If you look closely at Jeremy during Candace's fantasy about having busted Phineas and Ferb, you can see he has no legs. * When the kids get their equipment, Phineas and Ferb are shown using different garages even as they live in the same house. * Perry's ice block had been standing on an icy metal ledge, but after Doofenshmirtz leaves, his ice block is shown to be standing on the wooden floor. Unless Doofenshmirtz moved his block down to the floor on purpose, Perry's escape method (spilling hot cocoa that had been sitting on the table and melting the ice) would have been impossible. * When Perry breaks free of the ice block he was trapped in, you can see for a second that the underside of his fedora is the same color as his fur. * Phineas's scooter turns into a bike when he arrives at the Pointless World Records stage. * The World Records official says that 2 records were broken by Phineas and Ferb in the same day, but breaking two records in a day would make another record, resulting in a paradox where the boys would keep earning records forever. * When the hot chocolate reaches the ice block Perry is trapped in, it shatters the ice block, where it should have melted. Continuity * During the Pin-bowlin' song, the billboard at the beginning says, "Today's weather: Sunny with Chance of Scattered Lawn Gnomes", a which is the weather forecast given by the radio deejay, Stanky Dog and Ferb in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". This could indicate that "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" took place the day after that episode. * Perry passes Schnell Foto on his way from the Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage, which was shown in ("It's About Time!"). *Shady Joe mentions that Doofenshmirtz (the "Penguin Man") is a unique and logic-defying amalgam of a man and a penguin. This is also said in S'Winter by Ferb in a similar manner: "It's a unique and logic-defying amalgam of winter and summer." *Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage appears for the first time since "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". *Cletus had made an appearence in "Toy to the World" Allusions * The Simpsons - The bowling alley and possibly title is a reference to the Bowl-A-Rama, which was in The Simpsons. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire worked on The Simpsons. ("Original Pitch") Also, the owner of the hairiest pig may be named after Cletus, the yokel from the show. * Spider-Man - The scene where Agent P tracks Doofenshmirtz down over the streets of Danville with his grappling gun references Spider-Man. * Batman - The scene where Agent P tracks Doofenshmirtz down over the streets of Danville with his grappling gun could also be a reference to The 1990's Bat-man cartoon where he would travel across town in the same fashion * Voltes V - In the scene before chasing Candace, the kids "Volt In" in their own buttons to open their own garage and get their own methods of transportation: bike (Ferb), scooter (Phineas), roller blades (Isabella), unicycle (Baljeet), and skateboard (Buford). * Guinness World Records - The record book that Baljeet shows to Phineas and Ferb may be based after Guiness World Records. * Batman (1960s series) - Perry is frozen solid by Doofenshmirtz’s giant-robotic-penguin-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingy is similar to Batman and Robin is frozen solid by Mr. Freeze’s freeze gun in the episode "Instant Freeze". * Star Wars - Perry is frozen solid for a long time which is a parody of Han Solo when he is frozen in carbonite in "Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back". Also Perry gets out of the ice a parody of Star Wars Epidode VI Return Of The Jedi * Gantz - The bowling ball's side opening and inside control panels resemble the Gantz ball in the anime of the same name. * Meet the Robinsons - When Candace is daydreaming, the background music when Jeremy comes in is extremely similar to music from this film. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jess Harnell, Kelly Hu, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Maulik Pancholy :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes